


[Fanvid]: BSG - Kara Thrace - Mistake

by sabrina_il (marina)



Series: Marina's Fanvids [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: The brief mostly chronological history of one Kara Thrace of BSG. Boozin', sexin' and shooting toasters now with extra angst!
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, Sam Anders/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace
Series: Marina's Fanvids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856752





	[Fanvid]: BSG - Kara Thrace - Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm slowly uploading all my fanvids from AO3, this one was originally posted in 2007)

This is the third fanvid I ever made :)


End file.
